The Darkest Hour
by justagirl8225
Summary: Danger surrounds the WWE Divas. Will their hired bodyguards be enough to keep them safe?


**The Darkest Hour**

**Disclaimer: **My birth certificate doesn't read with a last name of McMahon. My chances of marrying to said family are nill. I don't own crap except the plot and any OC's.

**Rating: **um, it may change after the plot picks up a bit, but for now T cuz I have a foul mouth.

**Spoilers: **Heh, no.

**Summary: **Danger surrounds the WWE Divas. Will their hired bodyguards be enough to keep them safe?

**Notes: **So, another new story .. There will be little to no romance in this piece, for simple fact that it really doesn't fit the plot I have in mind. Rosters are joined because I say so. People out with injuries are not for sake of my story. Some people not around, .. There absences will be explained. Marriage between Lita and Kane is non existent, sorry but it doesn't fit in this story. Friends yes, married no.

**Keys: **_italic words: _indicate past events/flashbacks when and where noted; **bold words**: indicate emphasis; 'around words' indicates thoughts.

……….

**Prologue: **One Step Behind

_She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she walked through the near deserted parking garage. Her heels clicked on the pavement, quickening with each step the shaking woman took. She knew she had to get out of there, and especially with **him **right behind her. She had heard the warnings, she had been there when Vince McMahon held a meeting with all of the Diva's. And yet, here she was, alone .. And feeling oh so vulnerable. She dared to glance back, blonde locks whipping fiercely into her face as she did so. A small gasp escaped the frightened woman, her footsteps quickening again. She knew her car was close, but even with the frantic pace she had set, he was still right behind her. She wanted to scream for help, but that would be in vain .. Most of her co-workers had already left for the night. She just had to take the extra time to shower afterwards, and now she was chastising herself for it. Granted, Smackdown that night hadn't been a -total- loss. Sure, she and Candice had lost the match .. Or the pillow fight .. To fellow Diva's Maria and Christy. But, still it wasn't a total loss. Frantically, she swallowed down the rising fear in her gut, her car within sight now. Shaky fingers on usually sure hands reached into her purse, her finger tips just grasping the car keys when it happened. She froze in instinct as he finally caught up to her._

"_Running is futile you know.." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending goose bumps over the sensitive flesh. "And besides, it only increases my desire. It's all a game.."_

"_It's a sick game."_

"_Maybe," He conceded, his voice never rising above the whisper. "But it's an age old game .. Predator and prey."_

_She gulped audibly, maybe -just maybe- there was someone around. "You won't-"_

_He laughed harshly, his arm snaking out to grasp her around the waist. "Don't you get it? I've already won."_

_That was the last thing she heard, before he pressed a cloth over her mouth. His arm held tight to her waist as she fought with all of her might. But, it was to no avail. _

_He had won the game of predator and prey._

……..

Diva's Locker Room, Monday Night RAW

"Did you hear what happened?" Stacy Keibler asked as Torrie Wilson put away her things.

Torrie raised an eyebrow, "Um, no I didn't.."

Stacy sighed, sweeping her hair from her face. "He got Michelle."

The shorter blonde woman gasped, "You're kidding!"

The Baltimore native shook her head, "Nope .. It was on the news actually."

"Oh my gosh.." Torrie whispered then, "I can't believe it .. Michelle?"

"Michelle what?" Dawn Marie questioned as she entered the locker room.

"Haven't you heard?" Stacy and Torrie asked in unison.

The New Jersey native shook her head, "About…?"

"He got Michelle."

Dawn gasped audibly, granted .. She was one of the more vocal to protest the newer Diva's but they were all Diva's in their own right… "When did it happen?"

"After the Smackdown taping.." Stacy wrung her hands together, "I'm so scared… what if he comes after one of us next?"

"Did you hear about Michelle?" Joy's voice rang through the locker room before she also entered. "I can't believe it .. I mean, I saw her right before I left.."

"She was here alone?" Dawn raised an eyebrow then, "Why in the world-"

"She wanted to take a shower," Candice mentioned as she entered the locker room, "She told me, Maria and Joy not to wait for her.."

The long legged Diva shuddered, "This is just too creepy.."

"Stace.." Dawn began gently, "Just relax okay? We're all here now and-"

"Relax?" Maria snapped as she set foot into the locker room, "You want us to relax after one of us got attacked?"

Dawn arched an eyebrow, "Look, I know Michelle is your friend, but there's no need to get this worked up about it. All it means, is that we're all going to have to keep an eye out for each other."

Maria shook her head, "That's not good enough Dawn Marie."

Trish Stratus raised an eyebrow, her title belt securely over her shoulder. "What's not good enough…?"

"Michelle." Candice informed the women's champion as she slumped down on the bench. "She was attacked .. Kidnapped .. After the Smackdown taping."

"And now Dawn is telling us to relax."

Trish spared a glance to Maria. The blonde Canadian was in the same boat as Dawn as far as the newer Diva's were concerned. "And you should .. I mean, it's not like the police are just going to sit around and do nothing."

"How can you say that?" Maria clenched her hands at her sides, "This could have happened to any of us!"

"Girls.." Torrie broke in then, looking between the three women. "Come on, now isn't the time to fight amongst ourselves .. Like Dawn said, we need to look out for each other."

"Hey .." Christy popped her head in, "Vince called for a Diva's meeting.. In say, five minutes, soo.."

The Diva's nodded, Trish sparing a glance in the hyper redhead's direction. "Have you seen-"

"Lita, Victoria, Lillian and Jackie are already there.. Meeting's in the catering hall."

The women's champion nodded shortly, "Thanks."

"Well, let's go then.." Torrie smiled as best she could, "Come on Stace.." she offered a hand to her shaken friend, the two linking arms companionably as they made their way to the catering hall.

…….

The atmosphere in the catering hall was apprehensive. Victoria, Lillian, Lita and Jackie were already dispersed at one table while Vince himself sat at another table. And though the New Jersey native had called for some sort of unity, the schism between the newer Diva's and the older Diva's was evident. Dawn, Trish, Stacy and Torrie shortly joined the four already present while Joy, Maria and Candice joined Christy. Absent from their table were Michelle and Lauren.

More notably, those two were the first victims to the mystery kidnapper.

"Thank you for being here on such short notice.." Vince McMahon broke the silence when they all settled. "I'm sure you're all aware of the recent misfortune.."

The Diva's nodded at that, conversation picking up only to be squashed when Vince cleared his throat.

"The detectives assigned to Michelle's case will be arriving to the arena soon. They've requested some time with you all, and I'm anticipating that they'll want to address a few of you privately."

"But what about-"

Vince held up a hand, "Candice, Maria, Christy and Joy .. You three are excused from tonight's programming. I know you traveled with Michelle … and as such, I feel it is only necessary that you get some time."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon.." Candice offered a shaky smile, "But what about the-"

"Postponed until tomorrow night.." Vince re-assured the brunette Diva. "Dawn? I believe you can handle the interviews .. Victoria and Trish, still as scheduled for your match. Lita? Your revised script is being typed up as we speak, just stop by Bischoff's office after the meeting. Torrie and Stacy? Still going on as planned, Torrie you'll valet tonight Shelton, and Stacy will be valeting for The Hurricane and Rosey."

"Mr. McMahon?" Joy raised a tentative hand, "If tomorrow-"

"If it's necessary, then we'll revise the programming for tomorrow as well." Vince sent the concerned Diva a re-assuring smile. "I know that this is a disturbing revelation, especially with what happened to Lauren, but .. All we can do right now is pray for the best and stick together."

"Should we start-"

"Traveling arrangements are fine for now," Vince pushed back from the table then. "Just stick together and watch out for each other." He sent all of the Diva's a smile before he rose from his seat. "That's all ladies. Just report to the pre-show meeting in ten minutes .. And then you're excused for the night."

"Or not excused." Trish whispered then as she pushed back from the table. "Come on Vikki, let's go hit the training room before the meeting."

The raven haired Diva nodded, "We'll see you all at the meeting."

The two fell into conversation about their match that night, pausing long enough to wave goodbye to their fellow Diva's.

"Dawn, Stacy, Torrie .. You three busy?" Lita queried as she also pushed back, "Just for a walk around or whatever so I can pick up my revised script?"

"Sure!" Dawn smiled as she also pushed back, "See you later ladies!"

Stacy and Torrie followed suit, the two blondes waving companionably to the remaining Diva's.

Lillian was next, sending a gentle smile to the remaining group. "Try not to lose hope."

Jackie followed soon after, sending a wave to the remaining table before she set off to find Charlie.

"How can they be so calm?" Maria frowned as she pushed back from the table.

"Because we have to be." Christy reasoned as she too pushed back from the table, "We can't show the world that we're afraid .. Even when we are."

Joy nodded in turn, "She's right Maria .. We're all worried about Michelle and Lauren, but if we keep worrying about it then it won't do us, or the rest of them any good."

Maria shrugged, "Still .. Dawn and Trish don't have to be so bitchy about it."

"That's one way of looking at it," Christy conceded as they all filed towards the exit. "But, it's also because they've been in the business a lot longer than we have. They understand what they need to know, the faces they have to wear and when."

"Yeah but-"

"She's right Maria." Candice interrupted quietly, "They have been in the business longer than us. And sure, they might act all high and mighty but .. It's like Dawn said earlier. We need to look out for each other that much more."

"I guess.." Maria wrapped her arms around herself, the blonde woman racked with guilt. "I'm just really scared.."

"We all are." Joy gave the blonde woman's shoulders a quick squeeze. "But, we'll get through this.. I know it."

Maria could only nod to that, the five quietly making their way back to the Diva's locker room. First Amy had quit, then Molly had resigned .. And after that, Lauren and Michelle had been kidnapped. Maria hadn't been overly close with Molly, but she had been with Amy, Lauren and Michelle. And though she wouldn't say it, Maria couldn't help but feel guilty. She had been there with Michelle at the arena, asked Michelle to leave with them .. But she hadn't. and instead of sticking around like she wanted to, she left with Joy and Candice. She couldn't help but wonder .. If they had stuck around, would Michelle be with them right now? Would the blonde's face be smiling brightly as they talked about life in the locker room? Nobody noticed as Maria drifted away to one of the empty locker rooms and nobody heard the sobs emanating from her guilt.


End file.
